


I write because.

by butterflyeffect00



Category: Escribir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00
Summary: I'm glad this is NOT the reason I write anymore.<3
Kudos: 1





	I write because.

I write because I have no inspiration and the words come from under my shell. I don't believe in miracles because one day I fell and I didn't get up again, I don't believe in God because he failed me, I don't believe in me because I failed. The speed is dizzying when you fall from the highest tower in the world, but that sounds less painful than thinking about myself.  
I can't silence the voices that tell me I'm not worth it, that nothing and nobody in the world will ever appreciate my being and make my feelings disappear at times and then, in a while, come back as if nothing had happened.  
They say we must overcome the past, never forget it but I am not able to do anything.. I forget what I have to remember and I remember what I would have to forget. If my life was a movie it would surely be a psychological thriller or a drama, because I am the lady in flames that screams for help and nobody listens, I am the ash of the cigarette that never faded and burned the forest.  
Because I'd rather save you from the fire than run out through the emergency exit. Because I prefer to fly through the air with you than to leave you hanging. Because sometimes the feelings of hatred towards me grow and do not diminish even with painkillers. And I live by painkillers because I can't even control the feelings that grow in my guts. I have the feeling that I am broken into a thousand pieces, that everything falls on me and that no one is going to see the ruins that are in my heart.  
I write so that nobody reads to me, because I am ashamed that if they do then they'll leave. Far away where all those who once read me burned my pages, written with my own ink, my own blood.


End file.
